Rachel - Jesse Beziehung
Die Rachel - Jesse Beziehung, auch St. Berry ' genannt, ist die romantische und freundschaftliche Beziehung zwischen Rachel Berry und Jesse St. James. Überblick Rachel und Jesse lernen sich in der Folge 'Hallo Hölle! kennen und lieben. Jedoch ging er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch auf die Carmel High School. Später wechselt er aus Liebe zu ihr auf die William McKinley High School. Rachel hat die Beziehung geheim gehalten, weil die anderen Mitglieder der Meinung waren, dass Jesse ein Spion sei und sie nur benutzt. In der Folge Im Takt der Angst wechselt er wieder zurück auf die Carmel High School und zu Vocal Adrenaline, deshalb denkt Rachel, dass die Glee-Mitglieder recht hatten. Er bewirft Rachel mit Eiern, sagt aber, dass er sie wirklich geliebt hat. Er kehrt in der Folge Rivalen der Krone wieder zurück, um sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Sie nimmt die Entschuldigung an und die beiden gehen zusammen auf den Abschlussball. In Totenfeier kommt er als Berater der New Directions erneut an die McKinley. Am Ende der Folge küssen sie sich. In New York! kritisiert er den Kuss von Rachel und Finn bei den Nationals und vermutet, dass sie dadurch verlieren werden - kurz darauf stellt sich seine Vermutung als richtig heraus. In And the winner is... treffen sich die beiden bei den Nationals wieder, wo Jesse Rachel auf ihr vermasseltes NYADA-Vorsingen anspricht. Er hat Mitgefühl und spricht in der Pause Carmen Tibideaux, die Dekanin der Academy, an und legt ein gutes Wort für Rachel ein. In We Built This Glee Club kehrt auch Jesse nach Lima zurück, da er von Rachels Rollenangebot in einer neuen Broadwayshow gehört hat und erzählt ihr, dass er ihren Gegenpart spielen wird. Er versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, zum Broadway zurück zu kehren, doch Rachel will die Entscheidung, ob College oder Broadway, selbst treffen. Schlussendlich wählt sie die NYADA und teilt Jesse mit, dass sie bei seiner Eröffnungsshow dabei sein wird, worauf sich die beiden küssen. Wie man in Träume werden wahr erfährt, sind die beiden im Jahr 2020 verheiratet, erfolgreiche Broadwayschauspieler und planen Nachwuchs. Staffel Eins 'Hallo Hölle!' Die New Directions sollen als Wochenaufgabe einen Song singen, in dem das Wort "Hallo" drin vorkommt. Als Rachel in der Bücherei ist, trifft sie auf Jesse und sie singen dabei zusammen den Song Hello von Lionel Richie, weil dies ein Lieblingssong von Jesse ist. Jedoch weiß sie, dass er der Leadsänger von Vocal Adrenaline ist. Er erzählt ihr, dass er sie bei den Sectionals gesehen hat und sagt auch, dass sie sehr talentiert sei. Sie lächeln sie sich gegenseitig an. Als der Glee Club mitbekommt, dass sich Rachel mit Jesse trifft, fordern sie eine Entscheidung von ihr. Sie soll sie sich zwischen dem Glee Club und Jesse entscheiden. Jedoch wählt sie beides, hält es jedoch geheim. Später stattet Rachel der Carmel High einen Besuch ab, um Jesse zu besuchen und erzählt ihm was der Glee Club von ihr verlangt. Sie fragt ihn, ob er es wirklich ernst mit ihr meint. Jesse macht ihr deutlich, dass er sie wirklich mag und verrückt nach ihr sei. Er lächelt nur und küsst sie. 'The Power of Madonna' thumb|left|St.Berry während "Like a Virgin."Als Rachels Väter nicht zu Hause sind, ist Jesse bei ihr zu Besuch. Jesse ist der Meinung, dass sie beide nun Sex haben könnten, aber Rachel findet, dass sie noch nicht bereit dazu ist. Sie diskutiert es indirekt mit den anderen Mädels aus dem Glee Club. Santana und Brittany wird dabei klar, dass Rachel immer noch mit Jesse ausgeht. Danach trifft sie sich mit Jesse in der Bücherei und sagt ihm, dass sie nun bereit sei, für das erste Mal. Später ist Jesse wieder bei ihr zu Hause und Rachel steht im Bad und richtet sich. In ihrer Fantasie tanzen sie und Jesse zusammen mit Will, Emma, Finn und Santana und singen zu dem Song Like a Virgin. Doch als die Traumsequenz zu Ende ist, steht Rachel immer noch im Bad. Jesse fragt nach, ob sie nun zu ihm ins Bett kommt, und sie meint, dass sie gleich bei ihm sein wird. Finn und Rachel reden später im Glee Club miteinander. Finn sagt, dass er nichts mit Santana hatte aber Rachel sagt, dass sie mit Jesse geschlafen hat. Später kann man sehen, dass Jesse von der Carmel High School auf die William McKinley High School wechselt und der Grund für ihn ist Rachel, weil er sie gerne in der Nähe haben möchte. 'Liebe ist ein weiter Weg' thumb|196px|Jesse und Rachel während "Beautiful."Rachel und Jesse sind mit den anderen aus dem Glee Club zusehen. Als Rachel und Jesse durch die Cafeteria gehen, sieht Mercedes die beiden als Hamburger und Muffin. Später als es Mercedes wieder besser geht, singt sie Beautiful, dabei umarmen sich Jesse und Rachel. 'Schlechter Ruf ' Rachel entdeckt die "Gliste" in der Bücherei. Doch sie steht auf dem letzten Platz. Sie will das ändern und nimmt sich vor, ihren Ruf zu verschlechtern, um so auf der Liste aufzusteigen. Für die Wochenaufgabe, die ihnen Mr. Schuester gibt, sieht man sie in der Serie nur mit Puck an dem Song Run Joey Run arbeiten. Als sie jedoch ihren Song präsentiert, ist zu sehen, dass sie auch mit Finn und Jesse den Song aufgenommen hat. Alle drei Jungs sind sauer auf Rachel, weil es rüberkommt, als würde sie mit ihnen spielen. Später sieht man sie im Wechsel mit Finn, Puck und Jesse, zu dem Song Total Eclipse of the Heart, singen. Sie versucht sich mit dem Song, bei den Dreien zu entschuldigen. Sie verlassen jedoch den Raum mit den anderen Mitgliedern und Rachel bleibt allein zurück. Jesse sagt am Ende der Folge, dass er sie für ein ehrliches und vertrauenswürdiges Mädchen gehalten hat, doch das sie nun sein Herz gebrochen hätte. 'Guter Ruf' Jesse erscheint in dieser Folge nicht. Er ist zusammen mit ein paar seiner Freunde von Vocal Adrenaline auf einem Spring Break. Schließlich war nach dem Run Joey Run Fiasco enttäuscht und musste sich ablenken. Als Rachel ihre Stimme verliert, bringt Finn sie zum Arzt und dieser verordnet ihr viel Ruhe und Medikamente. Später singt Finn Jessie's Girl, weil Jesse nicht da ist und er versucht Rachel zu beeindrucken. Doch sie zieht Jesse Finn vor. 'Der Traum macht die Musik' thumb|left|210px|Jesse besucht Rachel im Ballettraum, nachdem er von einem Spring Break zurückkehrt.Jesse besucht Rachel im Ballettraum, als diese gerade trainiert. Sie beichtet ihm, dass sie ihn sehr vermisst hat und dachte, dass er sie verlassen würde, doch Jesse verzeiht ihr. Dort gesteht sie ihm, dass sie gerne ihre leibliche Mutter kennenlernen würde. Gemeinsam mit Jesse sucht sie in den alten Sachen von ihr auf dem Dachboden. Jesse steckt als sie abgelenkt ist eine Kassette in eine der Kisten. Dort steht drauf: Von Mutter zu Tochter. Jesse versucht sie zu überreden sie gleich zu hören, aber sie will es noch nicht. Es geht ihr alles zu schnell. Nach der nächsten Probe legt Jesse die Kassette ein. Er lässt Rachel gar keine Chance Nein zu sagen. Auf der Kassette singt ihre Mutter den Titel I Dreamed a Dream aus dem Musical Les Miserables. Rachel ist so gerührt davon, dass sie anfängt zu weinen. 'Im Takt der Angst' Rachel findet heraus, dass Jesse nur mit ihr zusammen war, damit Shelby Corcoran mehr über sie herausfindet. Sie und Jesse beenden ihre Beziehung, nachdem er bekannt gibt zu Vocal Adrenaline zurückzugehen, weil er von den Glee Kids nicht genügend respektiert wird. Später ruft Jesse Rachel an, um sie am Parkplatz zu treffen, doch als sie auf ihn zuläuft tauchen die restlichen Mitglieder von Vocal Adrenaline auf, und bewerfen sie mit Eiern. Jesse sagt ihr, dass er sie liebte, und drückt ihr das letzte Ei ins Gesicht. 'Triumph oder Trauer?' Jesse ist zusammen mit den Vocal Adrenaline bei den Regionals zu sehen. Sie performen zu Bohemian Rhapsody. Er und Rachel schauen sich dabei öfters an. Staffel Zwei 'Rivalen der Krone' thumb|left|Rachel und Jesse im [[Breadstix vor dem Abschlussball.]]Jesse kehrt wieder zurück, um sich bei Rachel zu entschuldigen. Zuerst singen die beiden zusammen mit dem A/V Club Rolling in the Deep und danach kommt es zu einer Aussprache zwischen den Beiden. Rachel erklärt Jesse, dass sie nichts mehr für ihn empfindet und das sie lange gebraucht hätte, um den Schock zu verarbeiten. Naher sitzen Mercedes, Sam, Rachel und Jesse zusammen in einem Café und unterhalten sich. Dabei teilt Jesse den anderen seine Idee mit - er will ein Tanzstudio eröffnen und verschiedenen Schulchorgruppen helfen, damit sie das gewisse Etwas bekommen. Rachel ist begeistert und ist sich sicher, dass Will Jesse einstellen wird und sie damit Vocal Adrenaline schlagen könnten. Später, während des Abschlussballs, gehen die beiden gemeinsam auf die Tanzfläche und tanzen ausgelassen. Doch es kommt zu einer auseinander Setzung zwischen Finn und Jesse, während Blaine zusammen mit Tina und Brittany I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You singt. Sue bekommt es mit und schmeißt die beiden aus der Aula. 'Totenfeier' thumb|Jesse küsst RachelWill stellt Jesse als den neuen Berater des Glee Clubs vor. Bis auf Rachel ist keiner begeistert von der Idee, allen voran Finn. Als Will den Kids erzählt, dass er auch bei den Nationals gerne selbst geschriebene Lieder performen würde, und zwar mit einem Gruppen Auftritt und einem Duett, macht ihm Jesse klar, dass nur eine Strategie zum Sieg verhelfen wird: der Star des Glee Clubs performt eine Solo Nummer und alle anderen unterstützen ihn oder sie dabei. Um herauszufinden, wer dieser "Star" unter den Mitgliedern ist, schlägt Will ein Vorsingen vor. Als Rachel auf die Bühne kommt und sagt, dass sie den Song My Man singen will, fragt Jesse diese, ob sie dabei an jemand bestimmten denkt. Sie verneint die Frage. Jesse verabredet sich später mit Rachel in der Aula, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie das Solo bei den Nationals bekommt. Sie freut sich, macht sich jedoch Sorgen, dass die anderen sie deswegen hassen werden. Jesse versucht, sie zu trösten und die beiden küssen sich. Finn beobachtet die beiden mit einer Blume in der Hand, die für Rachel gedacht war. 'New York!' Die New Directions sind in New York bei den Nationals. Als Jesse dazu kommt, sagt er zu Will, dass er nicht wegbleiben konnte, daraufhin fragt Will ihn, ob er damit die Show oder Rachel meint. Als sich Finn und Rachel sich über ihren Kuss auf der Bühne unterhalten, stößt Jesse dazu, nur um ihnen zu klarzumachen, dass dieser Kuss unprofessionell war und sie höchstwahrscheinlich den Sieg kosten wird. Finn kann das nicht glauben, weil er immer noch von diesem Kuss begeistert ist, doch diese Begeisterung hält nicht lange an. Denn Jesse hatte Recht. Die New Directions sind nicht einmal unter die besten Zehn gekommen. Staffel Drei 'And the winner is...' thumb|left|Treffen in ChicagoDie beiden treffen sich bei den Nationals in Chicago aufeinander und Rachel erzählt Jesse, dass sie eine zweite Chance von Carmen Tibideaux bekommen hat, sich für die NYADA zu bewerben. Jesse versucht Rachel anzufassen, doch Rachel sagt, dass sie lange nenug mit ihm zusammen war, um zu wissen, dass er wenn er nervös ist, gemein reagiert. Jesse, der neuer Coach von Vocal Adrenaline ist sagt, dass es schwer für ihn wird, da Vocal Adrenaline im letzten Jahr zum ersten Mal seit acht Jahren nicht gewonnen hat. Rachel sagt darauf, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen muss, da sein Bohemian Rhapsody zum Gold-Standard aller Showchöre geworden ist, was Jesse etwas erleichtert. Als Rachel geht und Finn kommt, gratuliert Jesse diesem zu seiner Verlobung mit Rachel, es ist aber zu sehen, dass er im Grunde darüber verägert ist. Als Rachel It's All Coming Back To Me Now singt, ist Jesse sehr gerührt. Nach dem Auftritt trifft Jesse auf Carmen Tibideaux und erzählt ihr, dass Rachel einer der talentiertesten Menschen ist, die er kennt. Staffel Sechs 'We Built This Glee Club' thumb|Listen to Your HeartRachel singt Listen to Your Heart, als mittendrin Jesse erscheint und mit einsteigt. Nach dem Song will sie von ihm wissen, was er hier macht, welcher erklärt, dass er wegen seiner Mutter in Lima ist. Im Gegenzug fragt er Rachel, was sie hier macht und sie erwidert, dass sie dem Glub hilft, sich für die Sectionals bereit zu machen. Jesse äußert, dass er davon gehört hat, dass sie in einem neuen Broadwaymusical mitspielen wird und noch auf ihre Antwort gewartet wird und das weiß, weil ihren Gegenpart spielt. Er fährt fort, dass man fortfährt, neue Personen zu finden, er die Leute aber daran erinnert hat, dass Rachel die richtige Pereson für die Rolle ist. Sie weiß das zu schätzen, hat aber ihre Entscheidung noch nicht getroffen. Jesse erwidert, dass es schön ist, nach Lima zurück zu kommen, sie aber an den Broadway gehört und dorthin zurück muss. Sie entgenet, dass sie das wird, ist sich aber nicht sicher, welchen Weg sie nehmen wird: College oder Broadway. Jesse kann sie nicht ernst nehmen thumb|left|Kussund Rachel erklärt, dass sie die Chance hat, ihren Fehler, die NYADA verlassen zu haben, wieder gut machen kann. Er merkt an, dass das Verlassen von "Funny Girl" für ihre Sitcom ihr Fehler war und die NYADA vielleicht ein guter Platz sein mag, einwerfend, dass Carmen Tibideaux ihn persönlich abgelehnt hat und die Schule eine Statistik hat, nicht sehr talentierte Leute zu haben, womit er sich selbst meint und sie nicht aufs College gehen muss. Rachel will die Entscheidung selbst treffen, worauf ihr Jesse recht gibt, aber anmerkt, dass sie eine fantastische Stimmchemie haben und über das Angebot nachdenken soll, bevor er geht. thumb|Rachel und Jesse...Nach den Sectionals sieht Rachel Jesse in der Aula sitzen und geht zu ihm. Er erzählt, wie sehr es vermisst mit seinen Freunden zu singen und steht auf, um sie anzusehen. Er fährtfort, dass sie größe Dinge zu tun haben und wenn sie möchte, in seinem Appartmen bleiben kann, während sie sich nach einem neuen umsieht. Rachel erzählt ihm, dass sie das Angebot abgelehnt und sich für die NYADA entschieden, was Jesse leicht enttäuscht. Sie erklärt, dass sie dachte, das College wäre ein Schritt zurück, aber glaubt, dass es ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung ist. Sie bittet ihn, nicht böse zu sein und er antwortet, dass, auch wenn sie nicht mit ihm singt, er stolz auf sie thumb|left|...werden sich in New York wieder sehenist, da sie nicht den leichten Weg zum Broadway zurück nimmt. Rachel steht auf und umarmt ihn, ihm dabei für sein Verständnis dankend und äußernd, dass sie bei seinem Eröffnungsabend sein wird, mit einem Ei in ihrer Geldbörse. Jesse erwidert, dass sie das Thema nicht ruhen wird, meinend, als er sie damals mit Eiern beworfen hat und sich in New York sehen werden. Die beiden küssen sich und er geht. 'Träume werden wahr' thumb|I LivedIn einem Zeitsprung ist zu sehen, dass die beiden geheiratet haben und Rachel als Leihmutter für Blaine und Kurt im achten Monat schwanger ist. Jesse kommt dazu, als Tina und Rachel über das Baby reden und meint, dass er es nicht erwarten kann, bis er und seine Frau "ihre eigene Co-Produktion zu starten". Jesse begleitet Rachel dann zu den Tony Awards und gibt ihr noch ein paar Tipps. Als sie den Preis für die "Beste Schauspielerin in einem Musical" gewinnt, dankt sie ihm, zusammen mit ihren Freunden und Mr. Schue in ihrer Rede. Später singen die beiden mit dem Glee-Cast bei I Lived. Songs Duette Staffel Eins *'Hello' (Hallo Hölle!) *'Hello 12, Hello 13, Hello Love' (wird nicht in The Power of Madonna verwendet) Staffel Zwei *'Rolling in the Deep' (Rivalen der Krone) Staffel Sechs *'Listen to Your Heart' (We Built This Glee Club) Gruppennummern *'Like a Virgin' (The Power of Madonna) *'Like A Prayer' (The Power of Madonna) *'Run Joey Run' (Schlechter Ruf) *'Total Eclipse of the Heart' (Schlechter Ruf) Mit dem Paar zusammenhängende Songs Staffel Eins *'Burning Up' (wird nicht in The Power of Madonna verwendet) *'Jessie's Girl' (Schlechter Ruf) Staffel Zwei *'Jar of Hearts' (Rivalen der Krone) *'My Man' (Totenfeier) Staffel Drei *'It's All Coming Back To Me Now '(And the winner is...) Staffel Sechs *'I Lived '(Träume werden wahr) Trivia *Lea Michele und Jonathan Groff sind beste Freunde und haben bereits im Musical "Spring Awakening" ein Liebespaar gespielt. *In einem Interview während der ersten Staffel, sagte Lea Michele, dass sie dachte, Rachel würde mit Jesse enden. *Außer von Saturday Night Glee-ver hatten die beiden in jeder Episode, in der Jesse erschien, eine Szene zusammen. Kategorie:Beziehungen